fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Plants and Fungi from Titan
The following is a list of all plants and fungi recorded from the world of Titan. Also included, along with more common fruits, vegetables, and herbs, are monstrous plants and fungi (almost always carnivorous), and plant- and fungi-based creatures that take on humanoid form. A *Abundance Nut *Alaba Root *Algae *Allansian Flare Tree *Almond *Amber Fungus *Anaesthetic Moss *Aniseed *Antherica *Apple *Aramance *Ash *Ash Fungus *Axeplant B *Balsa Wood *Bamboo *Banana Tree *Barbthorn *Bark Biter *Bean *Beech *Belladonna *Berry *Bilberry *Birch *Bitter Herb *Bitter-Sweet Fruit *Black Lotus *Black Pine *Blackthorn *Blackwood *Blade Bush *Blade Tree *Blimberry *Blinding Moss *Bloodberry *Bloodfire Rose *Bloodgrass *Blood Orange *Blood Palm *Blood Shrub *Blue-Green Mould *Blue-Spotted Toadstool *Bomba Fruit *Bracken *Bramble *Briar *Broadleaf Tree *Brown Fungus *Brushwood *Bulrush C *Cabbage *Cactus *Caraway Seed *Carnivorous Oak Tree *Carnivorous Plant *Carnivorous Tree *Carrot *Catgrape *Cave Fungus *Cedar *Chance Plant *Chawberry *Cherry *Chestnut *Chilli *Chubbley Tree *Clam Fungus *Climbing Plant *Clone *Clone Warrior *Clone Worker *Clover *Cocoa *Coconut *Common Herb *Coniferous Tree *Coriander *Corn *Cotton *Crabapple *Crab Grass *Creeper *Curseleaf D *Daisy *Dark Oak *Darkwood *Death Dripper *Death's Shroud *Death Thorn *Deciduous Tree *Devil's Tongue *Disease Spore *Drake Nettle *Driggen *Dripper Plant *Droneweed *Dune Grass E *Ebony *Edible Root *Edible Toadstool *Elder Tree *Elf Bane Puffball *Elm *Evergreen Tree *Evil Tree *Eyebright F *Fear Flower *Fern *Fig *Fir Tree *Fishbait Flower *Five-Leaf Clover *Foul Fungus *Foulweed *Four-Leaf Clover *Foxglove *Fragrant Herb *Frostflower *Fruit of Silence *Fungal Spore *Funnel Leaf G *Garlic *Giant Darkwood Fungus *Giant Loop Fungus *Giant Mushroom *Giant Pitcher-Plant *Giant Puffball *Giant Venus Fly-Trap *Glebe Balm *Glowing Algae *Glowing Fungus *Glowing Moss *Gluevine *Gnarled Oak *Golden Dog's Bane *Golden Pitcher Plant *Gorse Bush *Grape *Graptor Tree *Great White Tree *Green Cap Fungi *Greenleaf Plant *Green Moss *Green Mould *Green Mushroom *Green Nipper *Green Seaweed *Green Spikeball *Green-Spotted Toadstool *Green-Topped Fungus *Growth Mushroom H *Haemwort *Hardwood *Harshberry *Hawthorn *Hazel *Healing Fruit *Healing Grape *Healing Herb *Healing Mushroom *Healing Tuber *Heather *Heavenstip Tree *Hedge *Hemlock *Hogweed *Holly *Honeytongue Wood *Huge Mushroom I *Ilithorn Rose *Incense Flower *Itching Powder Plant *Ivy J *Jankel Root *Jheera *Jimweed Root K *Kelp *Knot Oak *Knot Tree *Knot Vine L *Large Black Seed *Laurel *Leaf Beast *Leaf Mould *Leatherleaf Plant *Leech Vine *Leinwood *Lemon *Lemongrass *Liana *Lichen *Lily *Lotus Flower *Lumbugg Leaves *Luminescent Algae *Luminous Algae *Luminous Lichen *Luminous Moss *Luminous Plant M *Madder *Mad-Mad Berry *Maet Herb *Magic Herb Sprig *Mahogadon *Mahogany *Malague *Mandrake *Man-Eating Plant *Mangarel Tree *Mango *Mangrove *Man-Trap Plant *Marrow *Medicinal Herb *Medicinal Root *Medlar *Medusa Grass *Melon *Mildew *Mint *Mistletoe *Mix-Up Mushroom *Moon Herb *Moss *Mould *Mould Zombie *Mountainsweet Flower *Mudcap *Mushroom N *Nauk Fruit *Nectarine *Northern Cypress *Nut O *Oak *Oak Sapling *Oat *Olive *Onion *Orange *Orange Lily *Orchid *Orcsbane *Oyster Mushroom P *Paa Herb *Palm Tree *Pango Tree *Pansy *Papyrus *Pea *Peacock Flower *Pear *Pepper *Peppermint *Phoenix Grass *Phosphorescent Algae *Phosphorescent Fungi *Phosphorescent Lichen *Phosphorescent Moss *Phosphorescent Plant *Pickle *Pilfer Grass *Pine *Pineapple *Pink Lotus *Pipe-Weed *Pitcher Plant *Plum *Poisonous Herb *Poison Pear *Pondweed *Poppy *Potato *Preservative Spice *Pricklebush *Prickle Grass *Prickle Shrub *Puffball *Pumpkin *Purity Plant *Purple Fungus *Purple Globe Fungus *Purple Hair *Purple Seaweed *Purple-Topped Fungus Q *Quagwart *Quickgrow Seed R *Rare Herb *Rasberry *Rats' Tail Fungus *Redberry *Red Lotus *Red-Spotted Toadstool *Red-Topped Fungus *Redwood *Reed *Rejuvenation Rose *Rice *River Bloodweed *River Weed *Roots *Rose *Rosewood *Rotten Tree *Rowan Tree *Rush *Rye S *Saffron *Sallow *Sandalwood *Scarlet Lady *Scrallus *Scrub Grass *Sculliweed *Seamoss *Seaweed *Seaweed Tree *Shelf-Fungus *Sige's Herb *Silver Birch *Silver-Bell *Skullsgrig *Skunkbear's Tongue *Sleeping Grass *Sleeping Lotus *Slumber Berry *Smoking Weed *Sorrel *Southern Hardwood *Speartip Tree *Spice *Spike Bush *Spiked Flesh-Eating Kakti *Spinach *Spore Ball *Spore Mould *Sprite Weed *Stinger Leaf *Stingroot Plant *Strange Fungus *Stranglebush *Strangle Weed *Sugar Cane *Sun Fruit *Swamp Fern *Swamp-Grass *Swamp Tree *Sward Flower *Sweet Fruit *Swords-ease *Sword Tree T *Tagrin *Tanglebriar *Tangleweed *T’annum Tree *Tea *Teak *Tendril Grass *Teth Herb *Thickleaf Plant *Thorn Bush *Thornwood *Throttling Tree *Tiger Palm *Tiny Plant *Toadstool *Toadwort *Tobacco *Tomato *Tomb Spore *Tree Devil *Tree Goose Tree *Tree Man *Tree Spirit *Treffilli *Tuber *Tumbleweed *Tumeric *Turnip *Turquoise Mould U *Undergrowth *Underwater Honeypear *Underwater Plant V *Vampyric Slime Mould *Vegetable *Venus Fly-Trap *Vine *Violet W *Walnut *Warped Tree *Waterweed *Weed *Weird Marine Growth *Wheat *Whipwood Tree *Whistle Bud *White Flower *White Fruit *White Lotus *White Rose *Whortle *Wild Parsnip *Willow *Wire Grass *Wolfsbane *Wolfwell *Woodland Flower *Wraith Grass X *Xentos Fruit Y *Yeast *Yellowfruit *Yellow Lotus *Yellow Mould *Yellow Orchid *Yew Tree Z See Also References Category:Plants Category:In-Universe Lists